


I Can Handle 'Em

by thesparrowspeaks



Series: Zadison Chronicles - B Sides [3]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Coco is a bit of a brat but we love her anyway, Domestic Coven, Domestic Discipline, F/F, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesparrowspeaks/pseuds/thesparrowspeaks
Summary: Or, when an emergency meeting comes up, Misty is suddenly left in charge.
Relationships: Mallory/Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt
Series: Zadison Chronicles - B Sides [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821076
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	I Can Handle 'Em

**Author's Note:**

> Please thank the people that recently bookmarked this series, getting that email made me get off my ass and write.

School had been in session for several weeks now. The equinox had passed, and the crisp fall air was starting to make the girls a little restless. Cordelia did what she could to let her Council have breaks, even going so far as to let Zoe and Madison take a weekend trip the same time that Queenie was scheduled to go out of town. 

  
What she didn’t foresee was the warlocks demanding a visit that same weekend. The trip would take her at least all day Saturday, perhaps longer if she was too tired to travel home Saturday night. With Zoe and Queenie gone, that left only one person in charge. 

“I wish I could go,” Misty said, “I remember a little about those warlock fellas and I don’t like ‘em.”

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine,” Cordelia said, packing a bag just in case this trip did run overnight. “And Bubbles is going to meet me there. She thinks it’s just Council business, and likes making fun of the warlocks enough that she doesn’t care to ask further questions if I have her read a mind or two.”

“Still,” Misty said. She wrapped her arms around her wife from behind, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. “Make sure ya come home, okay?”

“Of course, love,” Cordelia promised. “Make sure I have a home to come to, hm? Are you sure you can handle the girls?”

“It’s only for a day,” Misty shrugged. “And Mallory and Coco can help me out with the young’ins. I think ya put the fear of God into the older ones, so it should be quiet.”

“I hope so,” Cordelia sighed, throwing her suitcase to the floor and climbing into bed. “I mean it, though. You have all the authority to handle them if they act up, and I can follow through when I get home if need be.”

“I can handle ‘em myself,” Misty promised, snuggling up to Cordelia in bed. “Quit your worryin’ and go on to sleep, You gotta leave early tomorrow.”

The Supreme nodded her agreement and shut off lights with a wave of her hand before drifting off to sleep, wife in her arms. 

* * *

The next day went more or less smoothly. Cordelia left for her trip, Misty oversaw the girls, and business in the house proceeded as normal. Luckily it was a Saturday, so the girls had most of the day free anyway; Misty just had to keep an eye on them and make sure everyone followed the rules. It was easy, until movie night in the parlor was over. 

“Alright, girls, head on upstairs,” Misty called over the groans. “Lights out is the same time even when Ms. Cordelia ain’t here.”

Most of the girls complained but began to wander upstairs, until it was just Mallory and Coco still seated, though the younger was trying to pull her girlfriend upstairs. 

“Relax, Mal,” Coco was saying. “Misty doesn’t mean us.”

“Except I do,” Misty replied, eyebrow raised. “Delia wouldn’ let you two stay up like this either, and I know that for a fact cuz she had to send you upstairs last weekend.”

“Aw, come on Misty, just this once?”

“Nope,” the swamp witch replied. “You two are still students. I let ya get away with a lot, because we fought together in the Apocalypse once, but you and I both know Cordelia would make ya go upstairs at the very least.”

Coco scoffed and rolled her eyes. “And what if I stayed downstairs anyway? It’s not like you can do anything.” 

Misty narrowed her eyes at the girl, dropping her voice an octave. “Coco. Go upstairs. Last chance.”

“Co, maybe we should-” Mallory tried, but her girlfriend ignored her.

“Or what?” Coco challenged. 

Misty took a deep breath. She knew Cordelia had given her certain authority, but she really was hoping she wouldn’t need it. She turned to look at Mallory, who seemed on the edge of running out the door. 

“Coco’s apparently made her choice. What’s yours?” 

“Co, I’m sorry, I...I’m going upstairs,” Mallory squeaked, bolting out of the room and up to her bedroom. 

“Mallory wait….uh, Misty, never mind, I think I’m gonna-”

“You are gonna sit right here and not move,” Misty said. “You had your chance. I’m gonna go make sure everyone else has made it to their rooms, ya better still be sittin’ here when I get back.” She sat Coco on one of the parlor couches and turned to go upstairs, poking her head in each doorway and getting a final headcount for the girls in bed. She saved Mallory and Coco’s room for last, pleased that Mallory had gotten ready for bed and was sitting on her mattress quietly. 

“I’m sorry Misty,” the young witch said quietly when the Cajun entered her room. “I tried to tell her not to push things, especially cuz Cordelia got on to her last week, but-”

“Hush now,” Misty said gently, crossing the room to give Mallory a hug. “You ain’t got nothin’ to be sorry for. You did the right thing, and if Coco wants to run her mouth and act a fool that’s her decision.”

“Are you...ya know...” Mallory asked quietly, leaving the words hanging in the air. 

“You know we don’t discuss each other’s consequences,” Misty said, parroting the phrase her wife often used when the girls got nosy about each other’s punishments. “That said, I’m gonna handle this the exact way Cordelia would.”

“So, yes then,” Mallory sighed. 

Misty nodded. “Try to rest for now, darlin’. Coco will be up in just a little while, in one piece, alright? Y’all can stay up a while as long as it’s quiet.”

Mallory nodded and hugged Misty once more. The swamp witch returned the embrace, pressing a kiss to the top of Mallory’s head before walking back downstairs. 

Coco was still seated in the parlor, all color drained from her face when she saw Misty walked back down. 

“Oh, so ya can follow directions,” Misty said, taking a seat in the center of a couch. “Wanna tell me what we’re doin’ down here?”

“Please, Misty,” Coco sniffed, eyes shining with tears now, “I’m sorry, I’ll go to bed, please, I’ve never been spanked, please don’t...” 

Misty’s eyes narrowed. “So now you’re lyin’ on top of everythin’ else? Cuz I know that isn’t true.”

Coco’s eyes went wide as she realized Misty knew about the punishment she’d gotten from Cordelia last semester. The tears started to fall, breaking into small sobs when Misty used telekinesis to get a wooden spoon from the kitchen. 

“Let’s try again, Coco, unless I need to grab more.”

“I didn’t go upstairs when you asked me to and then I argued with you and then I was mean and I tried to lie,” Coco squeaked out quickly, eyes never leaving the spoon in Misty’s hand. “I’m sorry please Misty please don’t...”

“It’s either I do it now, or Cordelia does it tomorrow when she gets back. Personally I think it’d be better to get it over with, but it’s up to you,” Misty shrugged, sitting back in the couch. She crossed her arms while Coco made her decision. 

“If...if I pick now, it’s all over?” Coco sniffed quietly. 

“Yes,” Misty promised. “Same way it works with Cordelia.”

Coco nodded, then slowly stood and walked to Misty’s side, hesitating slightly. “Won’t someone hear?”

“Everyone else is in bed for the night,” Misty told her. “And I soundproofed this room, same way Delia does it. If you want it over with tonight, pants down and over my lap.”

Coco whimpered slightly, but dropped her pants and dove over Misty’s lap, before she could change her mind. Misty settled her on her lap, pulling down her underwear to meet her pants, ignoring how Coco whined. Taking a deep breath, she raised her hand and brought it down dead-center on the girl’s bottom. 

“Owww,” Coco wailed lightly, already squirming. Misty ignored her protests and continued, moving from one side to the other, up and down, painting Coco’s bottom an even shade of red. Coco cried and thrashed, but Misty’s grip stayed firm as she continued, not satisfied until her entire bottom and the top of her thighs were an even shade of red. 

“Now,” Misty said finally, pausing to rub Coco’s bottom, “we woulda been done here, but you went and lied to me. You know we don’t put up with lyin’ in this house.”

“Mistyyyyy pleaseeeee….I’m sorryy, I won’t ever lie again, please stopp...”

Misty reached and picked up the spoon. “Oh, I believe you won’t lie again, and I’m about to make sure of it.” She used her free hand to pin Coco’s arms behind her back before bringing down the spoon in the center of her right cheek. 

“OWWWW MISTY NOOOO” Coco howled, kicking even more and trying to break free of Misty’s grasp. It was no use, the Cajun held her too tightly, working the spoon over the same pattern she had done with her hand.

“Misty pleaseee...I’ll be good, please, I’ll never lie again,” Coco wailed, burying her face in the couch cushions as she cried. 

Once her bottom was again an even shade of scarlet, she stopped, dropping the spoon and rubbing Coco’s bottom gently, soothing the small welts that were appearing from the edge of the spoon. Misty held her there until Coco’s sobs were starting to slow, before helping the girl up to sit carefully in her lap. 

“I’m sorry,” Coco sobbed, hiding her face in Misty’s chest. Misty held the girl tightly, rubbing her back as she sobbed. 

“It’s alright darlin’, it’s over, it’s all over...” 

Coco felt like she ran out of tears before she managed to calm down, sobs becoming dry sniffles. Misty helped her to stand and pull her pants up, even as she whined at the contact, before standing to wrap her in another hug. 

“It’s all forgiven Coco,” Misty promised her. Breaking off the hug, she reached and tilted Coco’s chin up to face her, forcing her to make eye contact. “But if ya ever try to lie again, I’m gonna take you outside and teach ya how to cut and clean a switch, understand?”

Coco’s eyes went wide as she nodded frantically. “I understand,” she promised, “I won’t ever lie again, I promise!”

“Good,” Misty said, hugging the girl once more. “Ya can go on upstairs, I think Mallory was waitin’ up for you. I’ll meet ya in just a minute with some salve for you, alright?”

Coco nodded, wiping her eyes and heading upstairs. Misty looked around and sighed before walking to the greenhouse where she knew Cordelia kept an extra tub of her homemade salve. When she walked out to go upstairs, Cordelia was walking in the door. 

“Ya made it back tonight!” Misty cried, running to hug her wife. The Supreme grinned and returned the embrace, kissing her as she pulled away. 

“How was it? Wait...that doesn’t look good,” Cordelia commented, gesturing to the tub. 

“It was good until bedtime, then a certain little heiress got sassy with me...I need to take this up to her, but it’s handled, don’ worry.”

“Better go on, then, I’ll meet you upstairs,” Cordelia said, kissing her wife once more. 

Misty took off upstairs to help treat Coco’s bottom, relieved that her wife would be waiting. She decided she much preferred being the Supreme’s wife...being in charge was exhausting.

**Author's Note:**

> A version of this has been requested more than once! Hope this met your expectations <3 There's also a Zadison update in the works!


End file.
